Distributed data object storage clusters typically utilize a plurality of storage nodes (i.e., computing devices capable of storing a plurality of data objects) to provide enhanced performance and availability. Such storage clusters can be used for data object replication (i.e., data object redundancy/backup), for example. Generally, the storage clusters are not visible to a client computing device that is either transmitting data objects to be stored on the storage nodes or receiving stored data objects from the storage nodes. Accordingly, incoming requests (e.g., network packets including data objects or data object requests) are typically queued at an entry point of the storage cluster, commonly referred to as a proxy (e.g., a proxy server). As such, the proxy may be a computing device that is configured to act as an intermediary for the incoming client requests. Additionally, the proxy computing node can be configured to select which storage node to retrieve the requested data object from.
However, variable latency attributable to accessing data objects from a distributed cluster of storage nodes can occur when a request for a data object of smaller size is queued behind a request for a data object having a considerably larger size, which is commonly referred to as head-of-line blocking. Typically, the small data object request would be serviced quickly, due to its smaller size, but the latency of servicing the large data object request is added to the latency of the small data object request when the small data object request is queued behind the larger data object request. Accordingly, latency attributable to the amount of time to service the requests can vary widely across the storage nodes.